This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional wheelchairs typically include a fixed, non-reclining seat made of a flexible material such as vinyl, canvas, or the like. The flexible material is stretched across a frame, which, in turn, is supported between front pair of wheels and a larger back pair of wheels. The larger back wheels may function as the drive wheels, while the front wheels may be in the form of relatively small front swivel casters for steering and turning the wheelchair.
Normally, conventional wheelchairs may be configured to be foldable or collapsible by drawing or bringing the opposing sides of the wheelchair's frame together, thereby reducing its overall width. When in its folded or collapsed state, the wheelchair is more easily handled and stored.